vwrong time of year
by Dave Stridick
Summary: It's mating season in the bubble, and Cronus literally has to lock himself away, for fear of harming his already fragile relationships. However, a certain redblood cares a little too much for his health, not completely aware of the consequences... Strange things ensue, though Cronus really does try not to lie a hand on his friend. (rated M for shameless smut and crokan )


vwrong time of the year

(ii do not own home2tuck u )

Everyone was irritable in the bubble for an entire week. Hiding away from the others, or, if they had a matespriit, disappeared for days and didn't come back. And now, it was finally the last day of that horrible, _horrible _week, and Cronus Ampora had taken to locking himself inside his hive. There was _no _way you could go outside during _this _week, during mating season. Normally flirting with and slapping the asses of your many "friends" was not uncommon, and during this horrible, overwhelmingly twisted state of mind, you would only attack said people, much to the discontent of the receiving end, you're sure of it.

Fuck, you couldn't stand it! Normally, there was a warm and quite pleasant breeze wafting throughout the bubble, but now you were just overwhelmingly _hot_, you were panting slightly, arms achy and jittery. You felt as if your head would burst; your eyelids were hooded, and the bulge in your pants was literally aching in need of exercise. All in all, you felt like complete shit, and really, you wished for it to be over as soon as possible. Half out of your mind, you'd seriously pity the fool who wandered into your domain, though you knew no body wanted to get close to you during mating season, knowing what that would undoubtedly provoke in you. You needed a release, you knew that, but it wasn't like you could do it alone. Besides, the sort of self-release thing had never been your deal.

You move to the window, crack open the shades a bit, peek out. Nothing, and no one to be seen. But, suddenly, holding hands and running slightly, while giggling were the Peixes and Serket girls. Whoa, where had that one come from! Jesus, it seemed like even the most idiotic of inhabitants had their pairings. And you just _know_, somewhere that brain-dead asshole Mituna was probably probing Latula at the moment. You grow slightly purple, and your hand twitches.

Fuck! No, no, this is disgusting! Getting off on thinking about that guy? Damn, you were desperate. Even _he_ would do at this point, but, no. It was the last day, damn it, and you were not going to leave, and ruin the fragile relationships you already held.

About to turn away from the tantalizing sight of the two unlikely "gill-fronds," you catch a flash of red out of the corner of your eye. Hm?

Is that... shit, it is. It's Kankri, isn't it?

Fuck fuck fuck, you bet he's here to "check on you," like a good pal should. Seriously, though? He knew what might happen. It's not like you two hadn't been through this kind of thing before, though. He _had _helped you during mating seasons before, but only by calming you with cold rags across the forehead and such. Yes, there were those times when you'd attack the lil' cutie. But he had always pushed you away, calmly said no, resisted until a certain part of you just said, _back off, already, Cro. _Nothing had happened, yet, but you had an ominous feeling to say in the least that this time would be different. This time, the mating symptoms were so much worse than usual.

You back away from the window, and finally decide just not to let him in.

Walking to your ironic human bed you had put in your room as a sort of joke, you slump to the white covers, legs crossed, and hands gripping the upper nape of your neck, acting as a weight for your head. Hopefully you could concentrate on those hands, pushing, until he had decided no one might be home, and left.

Knocking, the rust blood had obviously ascended the spiraling staircase quite swiftly. Jesus fuck, you weren't going to last long, he had to leave.

"Cronus, open up. I have a few matters to discuss with you, and it requires the full usage of respect that dictates you show your face to me."

You fall silent, don't make a noise.

Fuck, you loved it when he rambled. Speaking of nothing, thinking of what to say next only to get that person to stay longer, hear his opinion. You felt as if most people did not appreciate that aspect of the Vantas.

But you don't want to upset the seemingly mating-season-unaffected Kankri. So you stay put, muscles stiff and body completely rigid.

Quiet, then:

"Cronus, I know that you're in there. And by the way, barricading yourself doesn't work too well in keeping others out when you leave the door to your hive unlocked."

You feel a spike of irritation with yourself ripple throughout your entire body.

Fuck, you were an idiot!

Finally you speak, voice surprisingly quavery.

"I don't want you comin' in here, Chief, this year is a lot worse than you remembered from our other past experiences... I mean, I feel terrible, please, just do a man a favor and get outta here..."

You pant slightly, tongue lolling out of your mouth. Shit, he needed to leave now, you couldn't take the presence of another near this hive, not even outside of it.

A moment of hesitation, then,

"Cro, if you're not feeling well, then perhaps I should help? I know a few remedies, perhaps we can dull the ache somewhat."

You laugh, but pain in your chest spikes, and you wince.

"Do-don't come in, I'm beggin you! Besides, there's nothin' you can do for a man that would violate some personal boundaries durin' matin' season."

The door clicks open.

Kankri looks sufficiently worried, and comes over to you on the bed.

"Cronus, you look horrible. Please, let me help. Your face is flushed, and skin _much _too warm! And why did goosebumps erupt on your skin upon my touch? You seem to be overly flustered for some reason, which I know doesn't occur in your disposition too often... Come on, lie back..."

You're pushed back onto the pillow on the bed, protesting feebly that you need him to leave. Suddenly, you groan slightly and look at Kankri with wide eyes, as he comes up to straddle your stomach tightly, Fuck, what is he doing? Holy hell, this is so _not _good.

"Kan-kankri, what are you doing?"

"Shh, Cro, be quiet. I know a relaxation technique that could help you relax, alright? Now no more interrupting, I need to concentrate."

You fall silent, stomach heaving heavily, eyes wide and terrified, staring at the indeed, completely focused Knight.

He brings out his heavily red-clad arms and slowly, he curls his fingers around your horns. Instantly, you let out a sharp inhale. Dark brows furrowing, Kankri begins rubbing his fingers on your horns, grinding his thumbs into them.

Oh, there are electric sparks rocketing up your spine, and you can't _take _it! It just feels, ahhn, overwhelming!

Kankri looks at you inquisitively, as you shiver on the bed, spasming to his touch.

"So, how does this feel?"

You have a difficult time responding to his voice, a million miles away.

"I... ahhh, fuck, K-kan, that feels, uffn, re-really, really w-wonderful... I-it's amazin'..."

He frowns.

"...Amazing? Please explain, if you could..."

You whine, and shift uncomfortably, as he is now rubbing his hands up and down them, sending hot waves of pleasure crashing down onto your entire body.

"Ka-kan-kanny, ugh, it-it's so good... It... makes my w-whole body ev-ven hotter... I... you-you hav-ve to stop... I won't b-be able to hold back anymo-more..."

He looks at you blankly.

"What exactly could you be talking about, Cronus? This situation is quite perplexing to me, in fact, I'm not sure why you seem to be so unsettled under my soothing touches, to be honest."

Suddenly, you growl, making the red-blood's arms flinch, his hands stopping.

"You don't kn-know-w w-why I'm so unset-settled, do ya'? I'll fuckin' show-w yo-you... Fuckin' triggerin' me..."

You flip over quite easily, knocking your flush crush underneath you, and your arms pin him there to he bed. All of the sudden, he looks terrified.

"Cr-cronus?"

You put a hand to the waistband of his pants; he flinches, looks at you with wide eyes. You're staring at him, eye-to-eye, while shifting the shirt up his torso. More and more of that pale gray skin is revealed to your eye. You lean down, press your mouth to his chest, kiss his upper ribs, drag a tongue up them, to his perked nipple. You tug at it with sharp teeth, and he whines breathily. You draw away, look at him through hooded violet eyes. He shifts his orange eyes to yours; they are pleading, desperate.

"W-what do you w-want me to do, Kan?"

He opens his mouth slightly, then...

"I... Cro... I'm confu-confused... I just ca-came in here to ease your suffering, but... everythi-thing you're doing feels re-really w-weird... I don't get it... It makes me hot and I feel all weird and achey... but I don't know what it is I want... A-are you doing something to me...? I feel... weird... excited... and there's a warmth that's been pooling into my stomach, Cro... help me..."

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, he's so goddamned adorable, and he sounds like he's really aroused, but doesn't get it, 'cause obviously he's not experienced at all. Yeah, you're not going to be able to hold back.

You copy the rust blood's earlier actions, rub at his knubby horns almost in a trance, pressing and sliding your fingers over them. He squeezes his eyes shut and inhales sharply.

"Cr-cro..."

"Shhh, do-don't w-worry, Chief. I'm go-goin' to make it all better, okay?"

He looks at you, with tear filled eyes, and after a second, nods slowly, bringing his arms up to his chest, small fingers curled.

And with one swift motion, you easily tear off his thick red sweater, leaving only half of the thick sleeves covering Kankri's arms. He whimpers, and it goes straight to your nether-regions. Speaking of which...

You place a hand at the button on his dark pants, pop it open, drag them down, though a bit roughly, he grinds his knees together, most likely releasing tension.

You slip down his red boxers, revealing a wriggling tentabulge. Putting one hand around it, in wonder, experimentally, you stare in awe, as it curls around, and to your palm.

There's already red drips running down the thing, and slowly, still captivated, you reach to free your own bulge, a now full-on hard.

Slicking both of your bulges together gets a nice, low groan from Kankri, and you bristle, the sound turning you on even more. Moving faster now, the Knight squints his eyes closed, and you inhale, drawing your awfully sticky hand away from the two bulges, and position yourself at his entrance. You suck in much-needed air, feeling the Vantas underneath you flinch and squirm at the feeling of your admittedly large bulge squirming against his ass. You lean forwards, and humming slightly, you push into him slowly.

At once, you hear Kankri make a sort of agonized, pleading noise. Humming still, you push yourself in more, and move to lace his fingers in with your own, and you press a kiss to his pursed lips, and at first it is one-sided, but he opens after a second or two of soft lip-molding, and you two push each other's tongues together, your mouths melding as you make your way _all_ the way into the smaller troll.

All of the sudden, he cries out into your mouth, shuddering breaths washing over your face, and he purses his lips once more, a heavy red blush settling over his features. You stare at him in awe. He was so _turned on_ by this, and that made everything so much more ero.

You push into him, thrusting, emitting a high moan from his lips, and you take this opportunity to seize his mouth again, while pushing into him, over and over again, pounding him down onto the bed; he moans every time, breaths shuddering and his body convulses. He folds inwards, his legs now pushed over your shoulders as you mercilessly fuck him down onto the bed, the white sheets on your bed a mess of purple and red fluid. Jesus fuckin christ, he's scratching down your back in agonized pleasure, making you hiss in lust. You make little _haaahh_ noises of concentration and pleasure; he's making the most turned on fuckin whimpers, begging little noises that make you want to seize him by the waist and pound him even more. But, no, you're close, and you grit your teeth; he spazms in your grip, obviously he cannot say a word, as he is consumed by sheer pleasure, and isn't far off either. Suddenly you mumble some incoherent curse, and the tiniest of little breathy words are moaned to you.

"C-cr-cro... Do-don't use tha-that vul-ga-gar langua-guage... I-it is unbefit-ting... of one in su-such a high ran-rank on th-th-the he-hemospec-ctrum..."

This sends you off the edge. Gripping his shoulders with a ferocity, you shut your eyes, grit your needly teeth, and shoot your load into his body, just having enough time to pull halfway out of him, a purple mess all over your bed. This sets Kankri off, and he spurts a few waves of red onto his chest and your white shirt.

Kankri looks up at you, blinking tears out of his eyes, face still flushed, and lips ever so slightly parted, glistening from your saliva slightly.

He, of course, is the first to speak; you are far too breathless to say anything.

"D-do you know how hard it is to wa-wash gen-genetic mate-material out of sheets. Cro? I hon-honestly don-don't envy y-you..."

You laugh, and wipe a smear of purple off his cheek.

Maybe mating season wasn't really that bad.


End file.
